


Met You A Thousand Times

by runshy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runshy/pseuds/runshy
Summary: Lance le pregunta a Keith cómo se conocieron, porque por alguna razón lo ha olvidado.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Met You A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Met You A Thousand Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542062) by runshy. 



La noches más silenciosas de Lance siempre son con Keith. Noches, donde aveces puede describir la frecuencia de los latidos de Keith. Hoy, es una de ellas.

Keith parece estar leyendo algo, su espalda choca con la cama mientras esta sentado en el suelo. Lance, esta jugando con su celular, su cabeza junto a la de Keith. Solo que él esta en la cama de manera horizontal, apoyando los pies en la azul pared.

Lance ama a Keith, mucho. Desde su nariz siendo presionada con cariño con la suya, hasta sus sonrisas. Ama que sea su novio y el derecho a besarlo. Pero por más que lo amé, hay algo que le inquieta.

Es una inquietud en forma de pregunta. Una, que le hace decepcionarse de su título de mayor fan de Keith. Siente que no le merece por esa duda que le carcome por dentro. Después de perder en el juego, apaga el celular y lo apoya contra su abdomen. Ahora hay un completo silencio, no más soniditos de espadas y gritos vikingos. El moreno mira el techo, desalentado, sigue pensando en esa incógnita.

—¿Te cansaste de perder?—Dice Keith. La voz de su novio le recuerda la culpa.

Cambia su posición, ahora Lance esta boca abajo. Comienza a jugar con los cabellos azabaches ajenos. Lo hace tímidamente, como si no quisiera despertar toda la atención de Keith. Toma un respiro y saca fuerzas para responderle.

—Gatito.—Le llama por el apodo de siempre. Un tono de culpa sale por su garganta, y en vez de sonar cariñoso para Keith, parece querer suavizar su reacción a lo que va a decir.

Aquello alarma al mencionado. Frunce el ceño y se gira completamente para quedar frente a frente a Lance. El rostro de Keith esta levemente tenso, tiene la sospecha de que algo ocurre y no le agrada.

—¿Lance?—Llama por su nombre. Lo dice sutilmente. Conoce al moreno demasiado, cada gesto y cada movimiento lo tiene registrado y ya analizado. Puede reconocer las facetas de McClain, sabiendo que aquella vocecita es la que usa cuando se mete en problemas. Y lo mucho que dura en responder no ayuda a disolver sus sospechas.

Lance traga fuerte. Se va alterando conforme la mirada de Keith se ancla más a él. Trata de evitar esos ojos mirando hacia abajo. Pero no puede escapar por mucho tiempo, siente las manos del azabache estar firmes en sus mejillas, obligándole a verle fijamente. Ahora su mirada es algo así como un juez.

—¿Sí, Lance?—Enfoca la afirmación violento, haciéndole entender que exige una respuesta inmediata.

Lance comprende que no tiene otra alternativa.

—No te vayas a enojar, ¿ok?—No parece muy efectivo tratar de tranquilizarle, las palabras que utilizó solo provocaron que Keith demudará más.—Es solo que, no recuerdo como nos conocimos.

Jura decir lo último más bajo, sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada de Keith. Esperando que el mismo se ofenda, más bien hace todo lo contrario. Su gesto se suaviza y ríe. Lance lo mira extrañado, se siente confundido de una reacción tan pasiva. El otro aprovecha tal confusión para plantar un rápido y suave beso en sus labios. Vuelve a su posición original después de mirarle un rato y retoma la lectura.

Lance disfrutó de la atención de Keith, de él admirándole como si no hubiera nada más y obviamente de ese fugaz beso, pero no puede ayudar en sentirse abatido.

Menos entender porque no se ha enojado. Ha olvidado como se conocieron, por Dios. ¿No era el primer encuentro los momentos más memorables para una pareja? Si hubiera sido algo como el cumpleaños, quizás estaría entendiendo aquella reacción. Pero ese no era el caso ni en broma.

—¿Por qué no adivinas, entonces?—Pregunta Keith divertido. Estando más concentrado en las páginas del libro que en Lance. No parece que le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

—¿No estás...enojado?

Otra corta risa se escapa de los labios del azabache. Recuesta su cabeza en la cama para sonreírle a Lance. Su rostro se convierte en el favorito del moreno: el retador.

—¿Acaso el chico bonito esta ignorando un reto?—Dice Keith.

Justamente como lo haría un encanto, Lance olvida sus desaciertos y su sangre cambia a una competidora. Sus mejillas se alzan para dar paso a una sonrisa triunfante.

Y dice:

—Jamás.

—Pues adelante bonito, adivina.—Responde Keith.


End file.
